2nd Chance
by NatakunSE
Summary: AU Oswald, a sick and dieing young man, dreams of the days of knights, fairies, dragons, and the woman of his dreams. But is she actually real? !Rated M for Oswald's bad language and a future Lemon!
1. Chapter 01: Reality and?

**Disclaimer:** I own a copy of the Odin Sphere game and this particular story. Everything else belongs to VanillaWare.

**Summary: (**AU**) **Oswald, a sick and dieing young man, dreams of the days of knights, fairies, dragons, and the woman of his dreams. But is she actually real?

* * *

Chapter 01: Reality and…?

Crap… am I really dead this time? Everything is so white… and blurry. Wait… can white even _be_ blurry?

My eyes are so heavy; it takes everything I have just to keep them open. Maybe I'm not dead, just somewhere else? Where _am_ I?!

My eyes scan the whiteness, trying desperately to find anything that could help me remember. Nothing. Just white, white, and more white. Damn it! Think, think! What happened?!

I shut my eyes tight, and I swear I feel part of my forehead cave in from the pressure. My head was hurting like no tomorrow, but I didn't care.

I tossed myself back and forth, trying to smash my brain into my scull as hard as I could. My own form of shock therapy I guess. It worked last time I forgot everything, granted it's not so bad this time. I can still remember my name.

Think! Damn it, think!

School, I remember school. I remember how tight my damn tie felt as I was walking home. And then…

Pain erupted from the back of my skull…

Then, someone grabbed my backpack! They pulled me back, and I fell out of my backpack straps. And I hit the back of my head…

It explained one thing at least…

Then there's darkness. And a flash! There were three of them, and they're laughing.

Oh, yeah. Let's pick on the sick kid. Assholes…

I can't see their faces, but they're all wearing the same uniform as me. One of them is still holding my backpack, and I can see his hand rummaging through it…

Bastard! When I get my hands on him I'll…!

The flash is gone, and my head is counting down the seconds before it explodes. I stop shaking my head in a sad attempt to convince my brain to _not_ kill itself today, I still need it. And I already know no more memories will come anyway. But one fact, even without knowing all of the day's events, becomes glaringly obvious:

I never took my medicine today…

FUCK! FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!

A fit, I had another fit. This damned disease was so unforgiving, and so unbelievably painful.

What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?!

I can't help but groan from the pain, the unfairness, whatever other depressing bullshit I'm to lazy to think of. Fetal position, that sounds nice right now. More self-comfort, another attempt to convince myself that the world isn't nearly as bad as I believe it to be.

It's never really worked…

None the less, I soon find myself curled into a tight ball on my right side and I don't even bother trying to find out what I've been laying on this whole time. It doesn't really matter anyway. For now, I'll just lie and wait for that tell tale presence that will soon usher me away.

…That was fast…

But this person doesn't seem carry the hostile vibe that I'm used to dealing with. A sudden wave of fear struck me as I, once again, franticly began to think of all the places I could be.

Not at school, the nurse would have thrown me out by now. Not the hospital, the doctors would have had someone come and get me. Not at home, Melvin would be reminding me how stupid and useless I am. So, where…?

I slowly eased my eyes open, if only to prove to myself that I really was dead. I wasn't really sure what to expect, an angel or something maybe? But the being that stood before me was someone I had never expected to see outside of my dreams.

Her voice reached me first, though my muddled and confused mind couldn't understand what she was saying, it soothed my mind like an expertly played violin. And if her voice wasn't enough, she looked like and angel. Flawlessly pale skin wrapped around her petit frame with a simple white nightgown making her all but glow. Her hair was mane of woven silver that cascaded past her shoulders like a waterfall: untamed and beautiful. Although knitted with worry, the deep blue pools of eyes swallowed my heart into to the depths of her soul.

Was this a dream?

I wanted to touch her so desperately, to prove that, unlike all the other times I have seen this woman, she was in fact real. But I couldn't budge; all I could do was stare.

She spoke again, and again the words where lost to me.

Desperately, I tried to force my mouth to work. One word, that was all I needed. One word and I would know if this woman was really _her_. I could feel the corners of my mind being pulled back into the darkness, and still I tried. Just one word… please, let me say this one word…

"Gwendolyn…?"

Her eyes lit up in surprise.

It really was her…


	2. Chapter 02: Dreaming Again

2nd Chance: an Odin Sphere Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I own a copy of the Odin Sphere game and this particular story. Everything else belongs to VanillaWare.

**Extra Stuff:** If there's anyone willing to beta for me, please let me know! I could use the help! On another note, I plan on drawing pictures of the characters in this little AU of mine, if you're interested visit my Sheezy page natakun.

As of this moment there is no art yet, but I'm sure everyone can wait a few days.

I also plan to update this story every week. Look forward to Wednesdays my friends!

…. I need a soda…

…

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 02: Dreaming Again

As strange as it sounds, there's a few perks to being terminally ill. Namely always having the day after an attack off, no matter good or bad you feel. It's a "precaution" or whatever. It's total B.S.

But today, I don't care.

Today, I got to lounge around in cargo pants and a loose T, no suffocating ties, fancy shoes, or uniform. Hurray!

Today, I get to sit in my room and rot my brain with excessive amounts of TV and videogames.

Today, I can eat whatever I want whenever I want.

Today, life is pretty good.

I laugh a little at the absurd cartoon I'm watching. It's the famous "hot-springs" episode of this series, uncensored and completely insane. Good God, shit like this is only possible in anime.

I've changed my mind, I'm glad Ingway let me borrow this, even if anime isn't really my thing.

Maybe I should call him, see if he wants to come over after school…

…

Gwendolyn… did I really see you yesterday?

When I came to, I had found myself in the passenger seat of Melvin's car, Melvin was unfortunately included. An angry lecture and a quick game of "Yes sir, No sir" (both of which I had been expecting) left both of us silent.

When I gained the courage to ask about her, ask about Gwendolyn, the answer had been as swift and cruel as it always has been.

"_You were dreaming again."_

No sympathy, no hope, just what I expected from my dear father…

With sigh of defeat, I turn the TV and DVD player off with a dull "click". There's really no point watching anything when my mind is stuck in the mud.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it_.

With nothing better to do, I throw myself into bed and hope the sandman is willing to make an afternoon visit.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

Who knows, maybe I'll slay another dragon in my dreams…

_Don't think about her, just dream…_

* * *

"_Gwendolyn!" I shout, my voice thick with an accent I'm sure doesn't exist anymore. My body wrapped within strong, black armor like a second skin I never knew I had. A sword, I know, rests within my right hand. _

_The Belderiver, my cursed sword._

_Once again, I'm in the world I've never been to, yet it remains the only place I truly consider home. _

_But I can't stop and think now, not when she's in danger. Not when I know I can do something…!_

_She was falling, my Gwendolyn was falling. Feathers were falling from her wings, catching the wind and leaving their former master behind. Was she hurt…?_

_Was she dead…?_

_NO!_

_Don't think! Act! Just act for the love of God!_

_I feel it as I run towards her, my body being swallowed by dark flames and shadows. Unbelievable power surges into me, but it's all for nothing if I can't catch her._

_With my heart still racing, I leap, arms outstretched. A single panicked thought racing through me: _

_Please, be in time. Please don't let her fall._

_She slips into my arms with ease, her eyes wide with surprise. She soon relaxes, a smile on her face, as her consciousness slips away._

_Alive, my worst fear melts into relief. _

_We fall together, the worst behind us now. So long as I don't mess up this landing, we can go home._

_Home… what a nice thought…_

_The earth is growing nearer. I force the shadow within me to hold, the less injury I could walk away from the better, home was still so far away…_

_Ah, but first comes first._

_Touchdown in: Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

* * *

**THUMP!**

"Ow…"

* * *

Oswald is watching Gurren Lagann. It's very funny, and the action scenes kick ass. I highly recommend it!

Also, if you don't understand the end of this chapter, please let me know and I'll clarify it.

That's it for this week's chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Please review if you have time. Your feedback will help me grow as a writer.

Thanks!


End file.
